a man of ice and a woman of fire
by dabb1
Summary: a man of the cold north meets a women of the dornish fire
1. Chapter 1

Man of ice woman of fire

Chapter 1

Eddard stark sat in his solar looking over ledger's the grain intake for the winter supply and letters from his banner men, As the lord of Winterfell and warden of the north is was his duty to the larders full come the winter and his people thought times war and peace. Even though he was a second born son the way he has been able to see his way thought with the help maester Lumin and his steward Vayon Poole his most trusted advisors.

'Well vayon want is your take of winter grain and income 'asked Eddard 'well lord stark we have enough grain to see us through a five year winter, with an enough coin to purchase more if need be lord stark'. Eddard looked through the ledger 'Vayon see if you can't purses more grain for the laders to last at least seven year winter' said Eddard I will see to it lord stark 'thank you vayon you are dismissed'.

As Eddard said that maester Lumin arrived 'anything new Lumin' asked Eddard 'no' lord stark more of the same the more of the same were offers of marriage to himself and his five year old heir Jon at twenty and four years of age Eddard was still a young man but if he was honest the thought of re marrying did keep him up at night he himself was already married once before to catlyin Tully his brothers betrothed but died in the birthing chambers with a still born son.

'and where do the offer come from' asked Eddard 'from the north house umber, Mormont, glover Cerwyn, Karstark and flint from the riverlands houses braken, malliseter and darry from the reach house crane and Hightower and final from the Stormlands houses estesmont and tarth' 'nothing from dorne the Westerlands or the iron island' 'no my lord' said lumin 'leave these with me and I will read them' said Eddard 'as you wish lord stark' placing the offer on the desk lumin turned to leave lumin 'one more thing before you go could you send Jon for me' 'yes lord stark'.

Eddard going through the letter's and writing replies when their just a knock on the door 'enter' he called and in came his five old son the only good thing to come out of the war that claimed so much of his family to the world and all of Westeros he was his legitimizes base-born son for only two people of his true parents himself and howland reed. 'Jon' Eddard called but Jon did not answer he got up from his desk and knelt down to Jon, 'Jon wants wrong' 'do I have a mommy' Eddard froze what had brought this on he thought Eddard was unable answer for Jon had spoken again.

'Beth and Jenny both have mommies and wanted to know if I did' says Jon Eddard picketed Jon up and placed him a chair and sat down and answered 'no Jon you don't' Eddard notices teardrops forming in jons eyes 'why not' says Jon because she died Jon answered Eddard then Jon started to cry Eddard moved to hug his son in comforting Jon he said 'you may not have a mother now but you will always have me and I will always be here', and with that Jon stopped now than 'why don't we go for a ride' with Jon took out of the solar with Eddard coming from behind.

Eddard and Jon would spend the rest of the afternoon riding not returning the late in the evening after returning the horses Eddard picket Jon up and take him to his room Eddard tucked Jon into bed and laid down next to him following Jon as Eddard was dosing off there was a knock at the door Eddard rose and opened it to maester lumin 'lord stark a letter form kings landing' Eddard took the letter and opened it and read it looking up from the letter Eddard said to maester lumin 'call the banners'.


	2. Chapter 2

Man of ice woman of fire

Chapter 2

Eddard entered solar and sat at his desk the letter that arrived from king-landing was disheartening to say the least. The Ironborn had rinse up in Rebellion against the Iron Throne. Burning the Lannister fleet at Lannisport, and were now raping and reeving from Ironman's bay and the Cape of Eagles to the Sea of Dorne.

Eddard went to look at a map of the north the first course of action is to defend the North, the most likely targets for the Ironborn are the holdfasts of house Tallhart, Glover, Ryswell and Mormont and their banner men. Next would be how to get to defeat the Ironborn going through the river land was out, the only option would be to sail right around to the sea of dorne and that would take time.

As Eddard was pondering ideas maester Lumin entered 'lord stark' 'yes' lumin 'lords Umber, Karstark, Bolton, Hornwood, Cerwyn, Manderly and Cassel have arrived;. 'Yes thank you I will host them in the great hall' 'yes my lord' answered Maester Lumin. Eddard went to the great hall the lords of north rose to great their liege lord.

'My lords' Eddard said 'lord stark' called the northmen 'please sit I welcome you to Winterfell may we beak bread and salt this day' said Eddard with bread and salt given the lords eat my lords 'the resin I called you to Winterfell this day is that the ironborn are in open rebellion against the crown'.

'So the iron fuckers are back to the old way is it' called GreatJon Umber, 'yes lord Umber they have' said Eddard, ''the ironborn attacked Lannisport and have sacked Seaguard and are moving up the to lay siege to the twins'', 'which means we will have to sail around to the IronIsland 'said Wyman Manderly 'yes it dose' calling Roose Bolton.

'That why you called use here for our ships 'spoke Rickard Karstark yes answered Eddard 'with exception of house Cerwyn and Cassel your families are the only ones in the North with the ship need to move our men to the IronIsland'.

'House Hornwood stands beside you' 'as dose House Umber' spoken Halys Hornwood and GreatJon Umber 'as dose Karstark and Manderly and Bolton' ''thank my lord I grant you rest for tonight for I which to depart of the sea of dorne in a senight''.

As Eddard to leave the hall Medgar Cerwyn and Rickard Karstark called for 'Lord Stark' ''yes my lords he called'' 'I was wondering if you have given any thought to the contracts I sent you for my daughter Jonelle and my daughter Alys to young Jon'

Eddard had hoped to avoid this confrontation with both Medgar and Rickard as they had sent contract to Eddard for his ten and six nameday daughter Jonelle to himself and two nameday old Alys for Jon . Jonelle Who till up and till two year ago was to become lady of Castle Cerwyn but after the birth of Clay Cerwyn she was set aside for her brother to be heir.

'No my lord Cerwyn and Karstark I have not had the time to read your offers but I thank for it' said Eddard turning to leave but Medgar continued to speak 'perhaps you would consider allowing Jollene to come to Winterfell to watch over Jon while we are away'.

''I will think on your offer lord Medgar but I must attend to my son good day to you my lords'', Eddard said turning down the hall to Jon's room. Making his way down the hall. Eddard could hear the sound of crying no doubt Jon had heard that he was leaving.

Eddard sighed and entered his son room to find Jon on his bed crying as Eddard closed the door, before he could turn around Jon was hugging his leg Eddard looked down at Jon and spoke 'please don't go stay' Jon said Eddard picked Jon up and place him on the bed and spoke 'I don't not go because I wont to but because I have to'. That night laying next too Jon Eddard silent prayed to the old god and his family to watch over Jon and see him through this war.


	3. Chapter 3

Man of ice woman of fire

Chapter 3

Dorne a kingdom of sand, stone, heat and beauty since the war of the usurper dorne had known peace but now that had been shattered by the ironborn thieving raping and raiding along the sea of dorne. Ellaria Sand of house Uller stound at the walls of hellholt watching more common people enter the castle, as ironborn had attacked villages at the mouth of the brimstone.

She turned to walk away but was startled by her 'father' Harmen Uller the Lord of Hellholt and head of House Uller. 'Ellaria' he called father she answered, 'how long' spoke Ellaria 'two days, a week if the winds and tides change, I want you to asset the maester Warrick'.

''Yes father'' Ellaria called as she walked to the maester tower she was no stranger to war or to ruling as she served as lady of hellholt in her father's name during the war of the usurper as Ellaria made across the courtyard to the maester tower she stopped by her uncle Ser Ulwyck Uller who came out of the tower.

'Uncle' she greeted him, Ellaria greeted Ulwyck. 'Is something wrong' she asked 'your father has asked me to send letters aid to Lords Quentyn Qorgyle, Daeron Vaith, Edric Dayne, Tremond Gargalen and Anders Yronwood these are their replies' said Ser Ulwyck.

'What did they say' asks Ellaria, 'Lord Quentyn has sent out a force 100 spearmen to aid us that will be there in a month away', 'Lord Daeron can give us 300 spearmen but will take time to cross the red dunes and Lords Edric and Tremond can't help us as they also have ironborn bearing down on them and the Yronwood's have ignored our pleases'.

'Is there no one else' asked Ellaria, 'there has been talk of a fleet carrying 12,000 northmen coming south but when they will be here no one knows' answered Ulwyck.

Ellaria left her uncle and continued to maester Warrick room with her uncle words and numbers on her mind House Uller could raise 300 spearmen to defend hellholt and with the 100 coming Sandstone could hold against the ironborn until the reinforcements from Vaith arrive.

Ellaria came to maester Warrick room. 'Maester Warrick' called Ellaria entering the room she had fond memories in this room maester Warrick was Ellaria teacher in both numbers and letters and help bring her into this world he became a surrogate grandfather to her.

'Ellaria there you are called' maester Warrick coming round from behind her 'could you be so kind to take this box and follow me', Ellaria grad the box and followed maester Warrick to the battlements. ''Maester Warrick you studied warfare at the Citadel'', called Ellaria yes 'I did answered' Maester Warrick ''then what do you know of the Ironborn'', Spoke Ellaria.

Maester Warrick sighed and turned and said 'the iron island are grouping of islands numbers thirty-one, with the seven major isles being Pyke, Great Wyk, Old Wyk, Harlaw, Saltcliffe, Blacktyde, and Orkmont. The archipelago is named after the abundant iron ore on the islands, the Iron Isles can field between 15,000 to 20,000 men their greatest advantage is the fleet five hundred longships. This make it hard to wage war against them as they prefer raiding as it make it hard for a land based army to untie find and fight them. The only thing that can stop them is siege warfare as ironborn have no tactics for it'.

Ellaria continued to follow maester Warrick to the aid station listen on what he said she had thought them nothing more than pirates and thieves, as she herself has heard of the old way. ''Have the ironborn ever tried to conquer lands before''. 'Under House Hoare the iron islander ruled from Bear Island in the far north to the arbor in the sunset sea, and the riverlands, since house Greyjoy became the rules of the iron island they have tried to return to their way of raiding several times over the centuries', maester Warrick finished speaking entering the aid station placing the boxes on the table followed by Ellaria.

'I have something for you to' said Maester Warrick opening a box and bring out a vial handing to Ellaria, ''what's in it'' she asked. 'Nightshade', answered Warrick 'a poison a fast poison the ironborn keep women prisoners as whores, if the ironborn get over the walls promise me that you will that this better to die a free women than live as a slave'.

Ellaria took the poison from the maester hand ''yes'' she said ''better to die a free women than live as a slave''. She turn to leave ''thank you'' she said walking back to her room she laid down on her bed think over everything she learned looking at the vial she put it down on the bedrest see closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ellaria awoke o the sound of yelling and the Nosie of a war horn rising from her bed running to the battlements to see what was happing, she arrived that the wall the same time as her father and uncle looking down the brimstone to see ships with black and gold sails the ironborn has arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Man of ice woman of fire.

Chapter 4

Eddard stood atop the deck of the 'Merman' looking out to the sea of dorne the month long journey from white harbor had been froth with storms, before leaving Winterfell he received notice from Robert that the ironborn had been routed at the twin and had fallen back to Seaguard and was laying siege to Hellholt the seat of House Uller

He turned to enter the captain cabin where. He moved to the head of the table where a map of dorne as he turned his banner men milord's greeted as the entered lord stark they replied as they sat down.

Eddard sat down at the head of the table and said 'milord's before leaving whiteharbour I received a letter from his grace that the ironborn had been routed at the twins and had fallen back to Seaguard and that Hellholt was under siege'.

'We shall head to the brimstone and left the siege, from Hellholt will head east to the reach liberating all towns and villages along the coast before retake the arbor, after that we will head to FairIsle to link up with the royalist forces before assaulting the main iron island'.

After speaking of the war plan Eddard raised head 'Lord Manderly when we arrive at the brimstone you shall use half of the fleet to block the mouth of the river, than 2,000 man and other half you will lead down the river to engage the enemy vessels'.

Lord Wyman nodded 'Lords Bolton, Hornwood and Karstark with 5,000 you march down the western bank and myself and Lords Cerwyn, Umber and Cassel with other 5,000 me will march down the eastern bank with this three pronged attack ironborn will be trapped between us and the walls of Hellholt'.

''What are we to do if we run it any Dornish forces who are coming to aid House Uller'' asked Martyn Cassel, 'according to the maps of the area the only House Qorgyle of Sandstone and House Vaith of Vaith if your do run into them you are to aid them' answered Eddard is their nothing else none of them replied then prepare your men for war.

Line break

Ellaria was running through the castle to the aid station her uncle had lead a scouting party to see if there was a gap in the ironborn lines, for a month hellholt was under siege for three weeks her father has lead his men is defense of their homes, on the first week maester Warrick tried to send ravens and messages to Quentyn Qorgyle and Daeron Vaith to no avail. The ravens were shoot down with arrows and the riders were killed.

With no way to contact their allies they were on their know, the one advantage that they had was wells as the water of the brimstone isn't drinker able and only wells for 100 miles are in hellholt.

Ellaria Entered the aid station to see her uncle Ulwyck with an arrow in his shoulder 'uncle' she cried running up to him 'what happened' she asked ''I was leading my party on fresh supplies when is ironborn patrol come out of no ware''. As she was removing the arrow her father entered 'what you see' asked Harmen, ''two ships entered the harbor, laid with water and food enough for two weeks he responded''.

Harmen sighed this was not good the garrison was down to rationing of food if help did not arrive soon the Hellholt would fall he turned to his daughter and brother 'Ulwyck get men together for a raiding party tonight Maester Warrick I want you to prepare the aid station for causalities and Ellaria see that more arrows are distribute along the walls we are going to need them'.

Ellaria left the aid station to go to the armory her father plan was simple raid the ironborn camp and destroy their supplies and retreat back to the gates and wait for the evitable retaliatory assaults.

Lost in her train of thought she found herself at the entrance of the gardens, she entered at the center stound a burnt Weir wood around the tree there were the seven. Ellaria knelt on the ground and prayed, to the old gods and the new listen and there me help bring peace to dorne and bring holy wraith to those who would threaten us she rose and exited the garden not knowing if the gods heard her she us hoped that help would come and come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Man of ice woman of fire

Chapter 5

On the eastern banks of the brimstone Eddard was watching from his tent as the last of the northern army disembarked, the blockade was in place and the men were resting. The last time he was in dorne he learned it was easy to move men at night then during the day.

Lord Stark Eddard turned see Lords Medgar Cerwyn, GreatJon Umber, Ser Rodrick Cassel enter 'My Lords how goes preparation', ''last of the supplies have unloaded'' spoke Medgar, 'the men are resting and the horse are watered' continued GreatJon and, 'the scouts are preparing to move out' finished Ser Rodrick.

Good he said turning to the map 'lord Medgar and GreatJon I want you two to arming and readying the men before the nightfall, as for the scouts Ser Rodrick half shale go down the river back wail the other goes inland route be on the lookout for any dornish forces' as Eddard finished solider entered.

Lord Stark he called this just arrived for you from Lord Arryn. Eddard took the scroll from man dismissing him he opening It, 'what does it say' called GreatJon ''Seaguard has been retaken, but the ironborn have attacked Casterly Rock and the shield island and have strengthened their positions from FairIsle to the red mountains Eddard said looking up from the letter and turning to the map''.

'Is this a problem' asked Medgar 'Yes it is if the ironborn take the Shield islands sail up the Mander to threaten Highgarden, the most parts of the Reach, King landing and the Crownlands as well as having access to the Goldengroven River as a way into the Westerlands' answered Eddard.

''So best get this war on'' cried GreatJon, 'yes let's' said Ser Rodrick, 'Lord GreatJon start breaking down the camp and get the men ready to March Ser Rodrick send out the scouts, Lord Medgar send a message to lords Bolton and Manderly that we march now'.

The Northern Armies forced march along the brimstone was under way by the afternoon with Eddard at the vanguard, the first lot of scout had returned and reported that both banks of the brimstone were clear of any ironborn rearguard. As the sun began to set the last of the scouts arrived.

''Lord Stark, Lord Stark'' Eddard turned to see Ser Rodrick ride up to him, 'Yes Ser Rodrick' Eddard called ''the last of the scouts have reported back theirs a camp a half mile ahead of us around 100 strong'', 'what banners do the fly!' Yelled Eddard ''the banner is orange field with three black marks on it'' answered Ser Rodrick.

'Order the army to halt and bring Lords Umber and Cerwyn to the front' he said as he rode ahead. The banner of which the scout reported sounded of house Qorgyle of Sandstone but there was only one way to be shore as he stared down the road GreatJon and Medgar arrived.

'Ser Rodrick you will stay there with the men lord GreatJon, Medgar and myself shale go on ahead to see this camp'. The three men nodded and set off down the road the three nobles watching everything for any movement eventually they came across two horsemen in dornish dress.

Clutching the hilt of Ice Eddard a porched. 'Who are you and what your business here in dorne' the first men said ''my name is Eddard Stark I'm the lord of Winterfell and warden of the north and my business in dorne is to restore the kings peace and bring those who would break it to justice.''

'Well welcome to dorne Lord Stark I'm Quentyn Qorgyle and this is my youngest son Ser Arron Qorgyle we heard you were coming but with more men' finished Lord Qorgyle. ''I have 12,000 men marching with 5,000 men on the east bank with another 5,000 men on the west bank and 2,000 men coming down the brimstone by sail'' explained Eddard.

'A three front attack'' asked Ser Arron 'Yes' answered Eddard 'good that means we can attack tomorrow at first light' Lord Quentyn Qorgyle said, ''How far is Hellholt from us'' Eddard asked 'follow me and I'll show you' said Ser Arron follow Ser Arron to the edge of the bank he handed Eddard a spyglass look down the glass along the riverbed doing as Ser Arron said he could hellholt damaged but standing.

''We were going to wait for lord Daeron Vaith who is still a half days march away but you're here know with twice the men'' said Lord Quentyn 'two hours before dawn' Eddard said ''good'' Lord Quentyn replied. Eddard turned to Medgar 'lord Medgar I want you to go back to Ser Rodrick and bring the men foreword Lord GreatJon I want you to send a message to' but he could finish a giant fire ball an appeared behind he turned to see the village of hellholt was ablaze.

LINE BREAK

Ellaria stood by the gates of hellholt pacing back and forth, her father and uncle both left on the raiding party hours ago. She had hoped they would back by now continuing to pace she felt a wave of heat pass over her and the smell of smoke.

She ran up the battlements to the wall, reaching the top she could the village ablaze looking over that the destruction she heard a cry 'Open the gates' she turned to see men running to the wall. 'Open the gates' she cried to the guards the gates opened the group lead by her father came in.

'Father' she cried running to hug him what happened where is uncle she asked before Harmen could answer there was a horn blast and A yell of 'Lord Uller' from beyond the wall 'I'm lord Harmen Uller of Hellholt and who mite you be' he asked ''I'm Aeron Greyjoy lord of the sea of dorne I have come to make you and offer''.

'And what is this offer' he asked Aeron. ''You open your gates bend knee and let my men inside or I will kill your men if you do not open them before I killed your last man House Uller and hellholt will be ash and dust by the morning''.

Harmen and Ellaria stood atop the and watched as the ironborn dragged up five men to the gates then two ironborn brought a sixth men Ellaria's went wide as she sore who the sixth was her uncle had been captured.

''Father'' she said ''we have to do something turning to him'', 'there is nothing we can do' ''yes there is'' she cried as went to grasp a bow and arrow her father graphed her and turned her into his chest. Ellaria hit her father crying ''let me go let me go'' 'there is nothing we can do Ellaria sometimes in war we lose the ones we love' Harmen said.

Harmen turned to his men-at-arms 'take her to her quarters' ''I can take myself'' she snapped at him. She entered her quarters and sat at her desk opening the draw she removed the vial of Nightshade that Maester Warrick had given her tomorrow the siege would end for her one way or the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Man of ice woman of fire

Chapter 6

Ellaria awoke to yells and shouts, she leapt of the bed and grab the nightshade and ran to the door and opened it. ''What is going on'' she yelled that the soldiers running past her room, 'there are Banners on the horizon my lady' one of the men said, ''so the ironborn attack again'' do the, 'no my lady these banners are from the North' he said.

After hearing that Ellaria ran out of her room to find her father, her Uncle Ulwyck had told her that an army of northmen were coming to aid them. She found her father in the courtyard preparing a cavalry charge, ''so it's true then'' she asked 'yes it is' her father answered. ''Good'' she replied ''I will been on the wall'' Ellaria said Turing away.

As she climbed the wall she heard a horn blow and cry "For Winterfell and the North" she ran top to is thousands of northmen charging the ironborn lines the battle for Hellholt had begun.

Line break

The early morning quick march had given the northmen an advantage as Eddard hoped, the battle plan was simple Eddard himself would lead the vanguard and the charge lords Medgar and GreatJon would have the flanks and Ser Rodrick hold the reserves. Lord Quentyn and son Ser Arron would make break for the castle wall.

Ridding to the front of the column he withdrew Ice from its scabbard and waited for Lords Bolton, Hornwood and Karstark signal to begin the attack. He didn't wait long as there was a horn blow just as the sun raised. Men of the North he called Attack 'for Winterfell and the North cried the men charging down the riverbank, the ironborn were court off guard they were men of the sea and it showed.

No rearguards, outriders or defense lines it was a slaughter for the ironborn. Eddard charged ahead with the van cutting down any that would cross him, some ironborn were armored most were not, as he made his way forward his horse was shoot from him as he rose he heard a roar. Eddard turned to see three northmen cut down by a hulk of a man donned in black armor with a gold kraken on the front.

Eddard grasped ice and marched forward to face this threat. ''I'm Eddard stark lord of Winterfell and warden of the north by order of his grace Robert Baratheon surrender and face justice for your crimes'' he said, 'I'm Aeron Greyjoy and I know no king but my Brother Balon Greyjoy'.

''Is that you final desiccation'' Eddard called, 'Come and die Northmen' Aeron growled charging at Eddard with his Axe, Eddard dodge his attack and struck at Aeron side piercing his armor, Aeron grad his axe and swung at Eddard 'I going to kill you northmen you, your men and the dornish bastards then I am going to sail north and burn everything down', ''no you won't'' Eddard called ''you will be died this day'' cutting at Aeron legs bring him to his knees and running him through the chest.

Eddard watched as the life in Aeron eyes slowly fade away Aeron mumbled something Eddard moved his ear closer to hear what Aeron said 'what is dead may never die' Aeron said as Eddard felt something sharp enter his chest. Aeron forced Eddard to his back and put his hands round Eddard neck growling you die now as Eddard world went black.

Ellaria watched as the battle unfolded around hellholt her father had lead a charge as the northmen attacked he gave command of the archers on the wall to her. She watched the battlefield looking for her target Aeron Greyjoy the monster that attacked her home and killed her uncle, she found him in a duel against a Northman, she watched as the Northman bring Aeron to his knees and run his sword through Aeron chest. Then Ellaria heard a yell looking to see Aeron on top of the Northman grasping a bow and let losses an arrow to finish Aeron

The Arrow found its mark and Aeron fell, Ellaria felt proud all the people who had died in the siege could now rest in peace including her uncle, Ellaria went to leave but then stopped the Northman had not risen in fact he had not moved from were Aeron had him.

Ellaria moved away from the battlements towards the stables she may of not now this man but he had come to aid her family and people. She arrived that the stables mounting a horse she went out of the gates to the retrieve Northman. As she made her way through the village she could see the destruction and the bodies of dornishmen northmen and ironborn.

When Ellaria finely reached her destination she saw were her arrow had landed, right in the back of Aeron head dismounting her horse she went to push Aeron off the man. After two try's she was successful in removing the dead man from the Northman giving her a good look that the man. He was donned in boiled leather armor with chainmail underneath and a wolfs head in the center of his chest

Ellaria went to move him but stopped when she noticed that he was still holding his sword, Ellaria went to loosen his grip but stopped because she noticed that the sword was made of Valyrian Steel. Sword of made of the legendry steel were considered family heirlooms. Knowing that Ellaria couldn't leave the sword she went to remove the sword from the corpse. Opening the man hand she gripped the hilt and pulled the sword out of the dead ironborn.

Successfully removing what Ellaria learned was great sword grabbed the man and rode off back to Hellholt as she rode noticed he had a long face brown hair. As they reached the gate Ellaria heard her name being called by Maester Warrick 'Ellaria where have you been' he asked ''I went beyond the wall to retrieve this man he was injured killing Aeron Greyjoy''.

Maester Warrick looked to the man and almost immediately recognized 'him bring this man to my table now' he yelled. Ellaria had never seen Maester Warrick act like this, ''what is it'' she asked ''who is this man'' dismounting her horse following Maester Warrick, 'He is Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and we must save him' Maester Warrick answered.

Ellaria eyes went wide she followed Maester Warrick to the aid station, 'Ellaria get some hot wine, maggots linen, needle and thread' maester Warrick order. Ellaria did as Maester Warrick order and gathered the things for Maester Warrick, 'good now when I count to three I am going to remove the dagger then you're going to pour the wine into the wound, then the maggots after that you will stich him and final rap his wound in linen' Maester Warrick said Ellaria nodded 'good' he said

'Now on the count of three' ready Maester Warrick said grasping the hilt of the dagger, Ellaria moved to Maester Warwick's side one, two, three he said pulling out the dagger Ellaria moved quickly first pouring in the wine and then the maggots. As Ellaria started to sow Lord Stark started to move, Maester Warrick moved to hold him down as Ellaria finished sowing him and sat down as Maester Warrick wrapped Eddard in linen, 'you did well Ellaria he said now we have to move him to rest'; ''move him to my room she said I doubt I will be using it anytime soon''.


	7. Chapter 7

Man of ice woman of fire

Chapter Seven

Ellaria sat down in the maesters aid station exhausted, for two day Maester Warrick and her worked to heal the injured and comfort the dying most dornishmen with a few northmen but no ironborn as they had been killed, the northmen called it a 'slaughter' the people of Hellholt called it 'justice'.

As Ellaria laid down on the aid table to let sleep take her, she turned her thoughts to the lord stark, Ellaria did not know much on lord stark or the north, but what she did know is that the lords of the north were loyal to him, as his bannermen took his injuries seriously.

Being to dose off there was a knock and the door, 'enter' she called rising from the table. Maester Warrick entered 'Ellaria your father as summoned you to the tombs' he said, Ellaria eyes went wide as she realized that in the battle and aftermath, she forgot her uncle 'thank you' she said exiting the aid station to the tombs.

Ellaria arrived that the tombs to see her father waiting for her, 'Father' she greeted 'Ellaria' Harmen replied 'come' he said entering the tomb taking a deep breath Ellaria followed her father into the tomb. As Ellaria moved into the darkness she felt a scene of dread come over have never entered the tombs before. As father and daughter walked deeper into the tombs Harmen spoke 'how goes lord stark health' 'good but he still sleeps' Ellaria replied.

Having both arrived that the burial chamber Ellaria saw Lord Quentyn Qorgyle, Daeron Vaith and his son Ser Arron. 'Ellaria it is good to see you again, I wish it was under better circumstances' Arron spoke 'thank you' Ellaria replied hugging him and turning to this father 'lord Quentyn', 'lady Ellaria' taking her hand and kissing it 'lady Ellaria I am sorry we were able to save your uncle ' Lord Quentyn said.

'You did all you could if you hadn't of come to our aid we would not be hear' Ellaria replied then moving beside her father as the men-at-arm of house Uller brought her uncle's body in and placing him in the tomb, Harmen dismissed the men and a porched the tomb 'my our forefathers guide you to the next life brother' he 'and may the seven grant you peace' Ellaria finished as her father closed the tomb.

Ellaria began to cry has her father moved to comfort her she backed away from him seeing this Arron moved to comfort her, 'Ellaria if you have need of me I will be waiting in my quarters.' He said back away to the exit followed by his father. Ellaria was left alone with her father 'you blame me for his death' Harmen said 'yes' she responded 'you should of done something to save him instead you in nothing' Harmen turned to face Ellaria 'we all have our duty my is to rule over Hellholt, Ulwyck was to defend it' 'then what is my then' she yelled at him 'to do as I command Ellaria has your father and lord' he said turning to the exit 'best you remember that to' leaving her in darkness.

Ellaria watched her father leave her in the tombs, moving to ulwyck crypt she kissed the slab 'goodbye uncle I hope I see you again in the next life' and turned to leave to seek out Arron.

As Ellaria made her way to Arron quarters they always had a fiscal ever since he was a squire for her uncle, she arrived that his quarters and knocked on the door 'Come in Ellaria' Ellaria enter the room to find Arron in his smallclothes. Arron moved towards Ellaria with a cup in hand 'wine' offering it to her 'thank you' Ellaria said taking the cup and drinking it. 'so shale we being ' Arron said taking the empty cup from her Ellaria put her hands on her dress strap and undid them allowing the dress to pool that her feet 'yes we shale'

 _Lemon Waring_

Arron moved forward and kissed Ellaria 'the maid made real' he said as he began to sink to his kissing and caressing Ellaria breasts and nipples 'and my prize 'Arron said Ellaria put her hand under Arron chin and forced him to look up 'are you going to talk are you going to put your tongue to better use' Ellaria asked 'to better use of course' Arron replied

Returning to his knees and began to lick Ellaria cunt. Ellaria felt the pleasure come over her and the stress of the last few day leave her. Arron moved his hands onto her breasts as Ellaria moved to the end of the bed, her legs spread. Arron bent over and had he's face in Ellaria's womanhood.

Ellaria pleasure built Arron licked and sucked at her cunt 'deeper' she cried out as she forced Arron down between her thighs till Ellaria had her release of pleasure. Arron rose and laid next to Ellaria, Feeling hot breath he opened his eyes to spot Ellaria with his cock a mere inch away from her open mouth. Smirking slightly she laid a soft kiss on the bulbous head before parting his lips and taking the whole of the head inside the warm confines of her mouth. Arron immediately moaned at the sensation while his hands stroked through Ellaria' hair.

Something on his face must have pleased her as a glint of triumph appeared in her eyes as she started to bob her head back and forth along his length, simultaneously twirling her tongue around the head of his cock until Arron was trembling, twisting his toes and letting out short ragged gasps.

"Ellaria," he gasped. "I can't-almost there," he babbled, and then he erupted. His cock jerked as it spat his seed into her awaiting mouth, pulse after pule came as he mewled in pleasure, eventually falling boneless onto the bed as Ellaria wiped the few lingering remains of his seed that hadn't landed in her mouth away.

Arron smirked slightly as he let his eyes roam over her from top to bottom. Unlike how she wore her hair in a long thick braid during the day her long inky tresses were fully free now, hanging down her back and front, long enough that the tips almost reached her narrow waist. "Come here," he said huskily as he put his hands on her sides, slowly pushing her creamy thighs apart.

Grinning wickedly she straddled his waist, causing him to groan harshly as he felt her grind her naked sex atop his stiffening cock, not content to just sit and watch while she rubbed herself off on him, Arron impaled Ellaria on its length. "Fuck," they both gasped as his cock was enveloped by Ellaria ' heat. "Ellaria preceded to whimper of ecstasy ash she rode his cock slowly.

As Arron quickened he's pace. He gripped on her thighs grew tighter and he could feel his end nearing. "Gods I love this," Arron whimpered before taking her nipple in his mouth, latching on like a babe dying of thirst, while his right hand went between their bodies to caress the sweet little nub at the top of her flower. He was so aroused that the sudden clenching of Ellaria' walls took him by complete surprise. "FUCK!" ye yelled as he threw his head back.

"You poor thing," Ellaria whispered sultrily in his ear as she rode his still hard length slowly, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. "You needed that didn't you?"

He did, no doubts about it, but to admit it on the other hand. "Wench," he mumbled humorously as he guided her lips down to his. "We both needed this I think," he mumbled in between kisses. Before sleep took them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ellaria awoke to the sound of Arron snoring, rising from the bed Ellaria felt the pain of last night actives putting her dress back on she exited Arron quarters and headed for her know. As she made her way through the castle Ellaria realized how late in the day it was, As Ellaria entered her quarters she was stopped by maester Warrick 'Ellaria' he call 'there you are I have something to give you' Ellaria turned to face the maester Warrick he handed her bandages and moon tea 'lord starks bandages need to be changed I was going to do it but you are going in'.

'Thank you for the tea' Ellaria said entering her room and closing the door she moved over to the bed were the still sleeping stark was placing the bandages on the table she went about changing and drink the moontea. As she changed Ellaria heard a clang returning to the bed she found lord stark awake and on the floor.

Line break

Eddard dream an old dream, a dream of a tower in red mountains of Dorne were his sister was beaning held, he had ridden out with from storms ends with six companions : Howland Reed, Lord William Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and Ser Mark Ryswell. They approached the tower to recover Eddard's sister, Lyanna, but found the tower protected by Gerold, Arthur, and Oswell of the Kings guard.

The Kingsguard moved forward 'lord Stark' Ser Arthur called greeting eddard. Eddard and his companions dismounted their horses 'I looked for you at the trident and when lord Tyrell bent the knee' 'we were not their' Ser Gerold called 'wow to the usurper had we been there' Ser Oswell said 'And it begins' Arthur said with drawing Dawn from it scabbard 'no' eddard replied 'now it ends'

Eddard awoke from his dream and looked around the room, the last thing he remembered from the battle was being stabbed by Aeron Greyjoy rising to the side of the bed Eddard attempted to stand but fell to the floor and knocked down something, He turned to see what he knocked down and realized it was Ice.

As Eddard tried to rise from the floor but felt pain go through him and stopped as he laid on the floor he heard a voice call 'would you like some help' Eddard looked up in the direction to see a women that the back of the room. 'Yes' he replied.

The women moved to Eddard side 'ready' she asked Eddard nodded and together Eddard was back on the bed 'we are going to have to check your stitches and change the bandage' the women said Eddard nodded and let the women get to work, as Ellaria undid the old bandage she checked the stitches 'the stitches are still in one peace after your fall' she said rewrapping them with the bandage 'thank you for your aid lady' before Eddard could ask her name she replied 'Ellaria'.

''Well Ellaria I thank you for you aid but I must return to my men'' Eddard tried to rise from the bed but was forced back down by Ellaria 'no' she said 'you need to rest you want to see your men I will bring them to you but you are not to leave this room'.

Ellaria exited the room and made her way to the maesters tower, as she went through the castle Ellaria left herself smile with Lord Stark awake the northers would leave bring Hellholt back to normalcies.

Entering the tower Ellaria made her way up to the aid station, to Maester Warrick in study ''Maester Warrick'' she called as he looked up from book 'yes Ellaria' he replied ''Lord Stark has awoken'' she said 'thank you for letting me know I will go to him' Ellaria nodded and exited the tower heading towards the northern lords camp .

Her father had offered the northermen a place in hellholt they had declined his offer and step up a camp outside the fortress wall making her way there Ellaria could hear yelling have arrived at the center tent and found it to be the source of the yelling 'and who are you to command me Bolton' she heard entering the tent their Ellaria saw a giant of a man stair down a smaller one ''excuse me mi 'lords'' she called and the group of men turned to 'yes lass what is it' asked the giant of a man, ''lord stark has awoken and is requested you presence if you follow me I will take you to him'' the group of men looked at each other and nodded 'well let's get going then lass' the giant men said ''of course lord'' Ellaria asked 'umber' 'GreatJon Umber' he answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eddard sat up on the bed waiting for Ellaria to return the Maester of hellholt Warrick had come to see him and check over his injuries and bring food to him, Eddard had asked the Maester Warrick when the strength in this leg would return Maester Warrick told him by tomorrow but said that eddard was to remain in bed.

As Eddard went about eating there was a knock at the door ''enter'' hoping it would be his men but instead it was Lord Quentyn and Ser Arron ''lord Quentyn, Ser Arron'' he greeted them 'Lord Eddard it is good to see you are awake we feared the worst' Arron said ''We Starks are hard to kill'' Eddard replied 'Well I suppose that true' Quentyn said ''what are you going to do now'' Eddard asked.

'We are going to assets Lord Harmen Uller in rebuilding hellholt then return home' Arron replied ''what of the rest of dorne'' Eddard asked 'with you killing Aeron Greyjoy and their defeat at the Torrentine the ironborn have fled dorne for the reach, with them gone peace can return to dorne' Quentyn aid ''peace will never return to dorne not with the war steal ragging and the ironborn having control over the reach'' Eddard replied 'our war is over' a new voice said 'Lord Eddard Stark meet Lord Harmen Uller' Quentyn said 'as I was saying our war is over and we don't care for the out goings of our borders' Harmen said.

''As long as the ironborn are still in the reach you will never have peace, they may have left for now but they will return and they will not stop until they have killed you all or are beaten and the only way to beat them is to raise the iron island and the only way to get to the island is to go through the Redwyne Straits''

''And in order to go through the Straits is to retake the coastally settlements and towns long the reach'' Eddard said 'but I have no incentive to aid them' Harmen replied turning to leave the room. ''then how bout I give you an incentive to aid those who still suffer under the ironborn'' Eddard spoke. 'And what did you have in mind 'Harmen asked Turing around ''an alliance between house Stark of Winterfell and house Uller of Hellholt'' Eddard replied 'I will think on your offer until then good day lord Stark' Harmen said exiting the room followed by Ser Arron and Lord. Quentyn

Eddard laid back down on the bed and to catch his breath he could not believe that the dornish were so against helping the rest of the seven kingdoms against the ironborn, of courses he knew of the grudges that they held against the Reach, Westerlands and Robert for how the rebellion ended he himself argued with Robert against the murder of Elia Martell and her children after the Sack of Kingslanding.

As he laid down there was a knock at the door ''enter'' he called and in came Ellaria ''I do believe these are your men'' she said ''thank you Ellaria'' Ellaria turned and the left the northern lord to their business. ''What were our losses'' Eddard asked 'our casualties 100 killed in battle another 50 died of their wounds with 30 manageable injuries' Medgar said. 'And we were not much better 'Rickard called '75 men killed with a further 80 men dying of their wounds'.

Eddard listed as he learned that he had lost 300 men, Fathers, brothers, sons, nephews and uncles lost to war ''see that those who were injured are rewarded for their services and returned to Whiteharbour and the dead are honored and their families receive payment'' Eddard said.

'And how long will you be a bed lord Stark' asked Roose ''I will be a bed until tomorrow'' Eddard replied 'And what of the Dornish will they add us in the invasion of the Reach' Roose asked. '' I have a porched Lord Harmen about an alliance with us and hope to have an answer but weather not they join us we still have to prepare of the Reach Lord Wyman I want you to send out a scouting ship to find us a suitable place for us to land our Forces'' Eddard said 'It will be done Wyman replied ''is there anything else to discuss'' the Lords shock their head and exited the room leaving Eddard to rest.

Line Break

Having left the northermen Ellaria made her way to her father solar he had summoned her for something but what she did not know, arriving at the solar door she knocked 'enter' her father called Ellaria to find lords Quentyn and Daeron present as well ''you wished to see me father '' Ellaria said 'yes I did please sit Harmen replied, Ellaria sat opposite her father 'the reason I have summoned you here Ellaria is that with Hellholt free of the ironborn we must look to the future' Harmen said ''the future'' she asked 'yes the future you see the northerners indent to sail for the Reach Lord stark as asked for an alliance between us' Ellaria nodded that she understood and Harmen continued to speak 'He as offered himself to us and as I have spoken with Daeron and Quentyn and we believe that this alliance will be for the benefit to House Uller, Qorgyle and Vaith' Harmen said ''And how will this alliance be sealed'' Ellaria asked 'it will be sealed by marriage ' Harmen said ''whose marriage'' Ellaria asked 'yours' Harmen answered 'you will marry eddard stark byding House Stark and Uller together

''And how dose my marriage benefit anyone'' Ellaria asked 'when you are wed to him you will be the lady of Winterfell your children will heirs to the North and Hellholt and when a child is born we can removed lord stark and use the north to get revenge for the war they caused and take everything from them their wealth their power their families Harmen said

''And what of the Martells'' she asked 'Doran Martell is a weak man plagued by gout with no friends or allies thanks to his brother Oberyn, they will fall in time and when they do we will be there to take over the ruling of Dorne and rid ourselves of those Rhoyish bastards ' Daeron Vaith said

''You are talking about a coup'' Ellaria said 'No we are talking about justice When the dragons first came the Martells did nothing and our homes burned, When the dragons came again The Martells married into them giving up our freedom but now the dragons are dead and the Martells are weak' Quentyn Qorgyle said

''and if I refuse to take part in all of this'' Ellaria asked 'ships from Volantis are not uncommon in our ports and it would not hard to put you on one in chains' Harmen said

Ellaria looked that her father she found on solace in his words or in his eyes, he met every word he said, she was going to be sold, to the North as a bride or Volantis as a slave bowing her head ''I accept you offer father to wed Lord Stark for the good of House Uller'' Harmen nodded 'good I will host the northers in the great hall tomorrow and let lord stark know you are dismissed' Harmen said

Ellaria rose from her chair and exited the solar and made her way to the Godswood as Ellaria entered the garden she broke down and cried, as she cried Ellaria made a vow never to be weak and never let other people rule over her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eddard arose from the bed that had been his prison, haven been checked over by Maester Warrick and cleared of any infection or grieves injuries he donned on his leathers and chainmail there was a knock at the door ''enter'' he called and in came Ellaria.

'Lord stark it good to see you no longer abed' Ellaria said, ''it is good to be out of it'' Eddard replied. As Eddard went for Ice he turned to see Ellaria stair at him, ''is there anything else'' he asked her.

'Yes My Father wishes to host you and you lords the great hall' Ellaria replied. Eddard and made his way to the door but stopped, ''perhaps it would be better for you to lead the way'' he said turning round to face a smirking Ellaria 'yes perhaps I should' she replied walking past him.

As the two made the way through Hellholt, Eddard observed the castle having grown up in both the Vale and the North he knew that no one castle was the same. Winterfell was the center of the north and the first men made from grey stone and warm, the Eyrie made of white stone and cold but Hellholt was something else.

Ellaria lead Eddard to the great looking back at him from time to time to make sure he was still following, her father was going to announce his price to Lord stark as they reached courtyard Eddard spoke ''you have a beautiful castle my lady'' 'it is not my castle my lord it is my fathers' she said ''but still your home none the less'' Eddard said.

Crossing the courtyard Eddard saw his lord enter the grounds, 'lord Stark' they called ''my lords'' he replied ''how go preparation for our departure'' Eddard asked 'preparations are nearing completion we are just waiting on Wyman to return' Rickard said ''and how long till he returns'' Eddard replied 'he should back within the hour' Medgar answered, Eddard nodded and moved to Ellaria.

''Is something wrong'' he asked her as they stood at the front of the doors of the great hall, 'no let us enter' she replied entering the hall Eddard sighed and followed her in with his bannermen coming after him. Making his way down the hall Eddard observed the design of the great hall, like the rest of Hellholt it was open and cool as he made his way to the high table he stopped for mounted on the back wall was a skull a skull that Eddard had only seen once a skull of a dragon.

'Is something wrong lord Stark' Harmen called who was seated in the middle of the table with Ellaria at his left and Lord Quentyn Qorgyle on his right. 'No lord Uller there is not Eddard replied taking the seat in front of lord Harmen followed by lord Umber, KarStark, Bolton, Cerwyn, Hornwood and Ser Cassel seated around him.

'let us begin with bread salt and wine' Harmen said and with the click of his finger servants began to bring chalices of wine and bread dipped in salt a sign of the scared guest right, 'Now that has been takin care of lets us begin' Lord Harmen said.

''Yes lets'' Eddard replied ''I am prepared to offer the aid of house Stark in the rebuilding of Hellholt as well as food stuffs for the smallfolk and coin'' Eddard said, Eddard watched Lords Harmen and Quentyn wish to each other, Eddard had no doubt in his mind that this alliance would cost much in turn for their aid against the ironborn.

As the lords continued to talk to each other Eddard noticed Ellaria had not said anything and appeared sad, Eddard went to say something to her Harmen spoke 'house Uller and Qorgyle will give you 500 spearmen and 500 cavalry commanded by Ser Arron to aid you in this war in turn we would ask for half of what are you offering know and half after you are victories against the ironborn but in order for this alliance to be cemented it must be sealed'

''Sealed how'' Eddard asked 'in marriage' Harmen replied before Eddard could respond Medgar rose table yelling 'now see you snake we did not have to come here to help but we will not be walled by some weak man and his whore'

Before Eddard could do anything Harmen punched Medgar out, ''if you wish to have our aid you will agree to this seal alliance if not I bid you good day and good luck in your war' Harmen said before rising from the table and exiting the hall with Lord Quentyn and Ellaria following him .

Eddard watched them leave and left his anger rise against Lord Medgar ''pick him up'' growled Eddard to GreatJon and Roose, pick up a chalices Eddard splashed some wine on Medgar face to wake him. Medgar awoke with a coughing fit he looked up to Eddard 'lord star' Medgar was unable to finish as Eddard had knocked him down.

''You will not speak Lord Medgar you have spoken enough this day your action this day goes against myself and house Stark'' Eddard said, 'I spoke for the north' Medgar argued ''you spoke for yourself'' Eddard yelled 'the lady of the north should just that a lady of the north not some southern tart' Medgar said.

''And is this how you all feel'' Eddard asked his bannermen. 'House Umber will support you no matter your decision Lord Stark' GreatJon said with Halys and Ser Rodrick nodding in agreement

''Now that is taken care of I will seek out Lord Harmen is there anything else we have to discuss'' Eddard said his bannermen shock their heads ''good'' Eddard replied exiting the hall to find lord Harmen and Quentyn, Eddard didn't need to go far as in the center of the courtyard stood both lords 'well lord have you decision' asked Harmen ''yes I have house stark and house Uller will join in marriage'' as Eddard said that he noticed that Ellaria leaving the courtyard.

Line break

Ellaria turned to leave the courtyard the alliance of house Uller and Stark would go ahead, she would marry a stranger, a northern stranger bear his children and bring justice to dorne. But she didn't see justice in her father plan she saw war and bloodshed for her people and the northern.

Of course she knew many people in dorne blamed the Starks the war of the Usurper and viewed the Martells as upstarts who once served as bannermen to house Jordanye than married into an army of conquers that took control of Dorne.

As she made her way to her quarters Ellaria heard her name called 'Ellaria' she turned to find her husband-to-be coming after her, Ellaria did not know what to expect from him all she knew of him is that he was head of House Stark, as he a porched Her Ellaria a fire within her to burn if he expected her to a timed women he had another thing coming.

'May I please walk with you' Eddard asked Ellaria looked up that like a mad man e had asked her to walk with her ''yes'' Ellaria answered they both walked in silence for some time before Eddard spoke 'you did not seem surprised' ''what'' Ellaria replied 'I said you didn't seem surprised by what your father said' ''no I wasn't'' Ellaria said 'why' Eddard asked.

''he came to me and told me his plans last night'' Ellaria answered 'you don't sound too happy about his plans' he said ''either be sold to you or be sold to Volantis'' have realized what she said Ellaria turned to face Eddard 'what do you mean by sold to Volantis' he growled at her ''like it sounds he told if I didn't agree to the marriage he would personal see me to the Slave market of Volantis'' Ellaria cried as she did that she released that she began to cry as she did she felt arms enclose her 'that isn't going to happen Ellaria I won't let it' Eddard said ''thank you'' she said 'you are welcome' he said ''come'' Ellaria said taking Eddard's hand leading him to the gardens.

''dose it look like the wierwood of Winterfell'' Ellaria asked entering the gardens 'no it doesn't no two wierwood are the same' Eddard replied 'how did become like this' he asked ''long ago a member of my family invited his rivals to a feast but it was a trap he locked them in and burnt his holdfast down with them inside that is how hellholt got its name and how this wierwood was burnt'' Ellaria replied as watched Eddard take a knee ''I will leave you to your pears'' she said leaving the gardens 'I thank you Ellaria for bring me hear' Eddard ''you are welcome'' she replied

Ellaria stood in front of the gardens entries dressed for her wedding waiting for her father, as she waited her mind began to wonder to his plan she did not know if she could go through with it because what she had seen of eddard was a kind man not a savage that most people thought norther's were.

As she continued to wait her train of though was interrupted by someone calling her name 'Ellaria' she turned to face her caller to Ser Arron standing beside her, 'you look beautiful' Ser Arron said ''thank you'' she replied as her father arrived 'I will see you soon' Ser Arron said leaving them alone

'Ellaria come' her father called, moved to his side and then turned as he place the banner of House Uller over her shoulder 'remember your duty Ellaria and who you serve' Harmen said take her hand and leading her to the gardens

Eddard stood at the wierwood tree, once again he is to wed and once again it was in a time of war the only difference between the two one was in a sept the other is in front of a wierwood and his bannermen were present with the exception of Lord Medgar Cerwyn they were all present Lords Umber, Hornwood, KarStark, Manderly and Bolton.

As Eddard waited he chose to talk to Wyman ''Lord Manderly were you successful in your mission '' he said 'yes Lord Stark I was we able to find a safe place to unload troops and supplies' Wyman answered ''were might that be'' Eddard asked 'the Upperlands of House Cuy in the foothills of red mountains at the mouth of the Torrentine' Wyman replied 'but I was able to make contact with lords from the Reach' 'who' Eddard asked 'Randyll Tarly' Wyman replied.

Eddard nodded ''that is good for our war effort what of the ironborn'' he asked, before Wyman could answer Harmen and Ellaria appeared he to the front of the Wierwood ''who comes before the gods'' Eddard called 'Ellaria Sand of Uller' Harmen replied ''and who gives her away'' Eddard called again 'Harmen lord of Hellholt and head of house Uller who takes her' ''Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell and head of House Stark'' 'Ellaria do you take this man' Harmen asked 'I take this man' undoing the banner of House Uller from her shoulder before moving to Eddard Stark put on a much heavier grey cloak. She looked to his cold grey eyes as he fastened the cloak on her shoulders. They looked at each other in the eyes for the first time. Her husband kissed her gently.


	11. Chapter 11

Man, of ice woman of fire

Chapter 11

Ellaria watched as the Lords of the North dorne and her father exit the gardens leaving her with her lord Husband, she was no longer a Sand but a Stark, Lady Ellaria Stark of Winterfell Wardness of the North second only to her husband and she was free, free of her father's plan and treason. As it began to snick in that she was free of her father Ellaria felt a hand on her shoulder she flinched and turned to face her husband ''Ellaria are you okay'' Eddard asked ''yes I am fine are we to start the bedding ceremony'' she asked ''no we are not such a ceremony is not practiced in the north'' Eddard said ''but we are not in the north'' Ellaria replied.

''no not yet but hopefully soon'' Eddard said sadly ''you miss your home Winterfell is it'' she asked ''our home'' Eddard replied ''pardon'' Ellaria asked ''Winterfell it is our home you asked me if I missed my home, it is our home we are married everything that is mine is now yours and to answer your question I do miss Winterfell but more importantly I miss my son Jon'' Eddard said ''you have a son'' Ellaria replied ''Yes I do his name is Jon'' Eddard answered ''how old is he'' she asked ''he is five name days old soon to be six and if gods willing I will be there for his seventh'' Eddard said ''and how do you plan to tell him of me'' Ellaria asked ''I do not know but I will tell him of the circumstance of us being wed'' Eddard replied ''will he understand the situation'' Ellaria asked ''probable'' Eddard answered then he began to chuckle.

Ellaria looked at Eddard in disableaf ''what so funny is there a joke I missed'' she said ''no'' Eddard answered getting control over himself ''Jon asked before I left Winterfell if he had a mother I told he didn't but now I bring him one''. Ellaria chuckled ''yes, I suppose that is true what is he like'' she asked ''Jon is like every other five name day old boy kind and respectful at times but also full menaces and mischief as well'' Eddard answered ''he sounds like a good boy who is watching over him'' Ellaria asked ''My Maester Luwin is taking care of him'' Eddard replied ''you don't sound happy about it'' ''no I am not I had hoped that my Brother Benjin would come down from the wall while I was away for their must always be a Stark in Winterfell''. Seeing that his demeaner change at the subject of his son Ellaria moved to something else ''how go the preparation for the invasion of the Reach'' she asked ''the go well the last of the preparation are complete we depart for the Reach tomorrow but we are lack a healer'' Eddard said ''you already have one'' Ellaria replied ''I do'' he replied with a confused look on his face ''yes you do I fact you just married her'' Ellaria explained.

Eddard felt himself sigh and go weak ''Ellaria'' he said ''not that I appreciate the offer to help I had thought that you would'' ''would what'' Ellaria yelled ''stay here with a man who threaten to sell me into slavery no I would rather die'' ''no'' Eddard replied '' I would not have you stay here in fact in would have the opposite there is a ship in our fleet called the Winter rose it is caring the last of the wounded men back to White harbor, I would have you on that ship then stay in Hellholt ''.

''and what would you have me do in Whiteharbour wait for you or go on to Winterfell'' Ellaria replied ''the choice would be yours to stay at Whiteharbour or go to Winterfell if you desired to stay in Whiteharbour Wylis Manderley would be more than welcoming'' Eddard answered ''no I cannot and will sit and wait around like some southern noblewomen'' she cried, Eddard laughed ''you area southern noblewomen''. ''no, I am not I am a dornishwoman and we Dornishwoman are not weak, when our men march off to war we march with them, we rule over castles and lands we Dornishwoman are not weak southern woman''.

''You miss stake me Ellaria I am not calling you weak, I simple care for your safety'' Eddard explained, Ellaria sighed ''be as that may I cannot sit idle buy and do nothing I defended Hellholt with my uncle and father, I have healed the injured and grated last rights to the dead and watched the attack of my home and killing of my uncle'' Ellaria stated ''and I cannot change your mind'' asked Eddard asked Ellaria shock her head, Eddard knew he could not fight her if he said no she would just follow anyway he also knew of Ellaria talents he had the wounds to prove it. ''I will let you accompany us, but you will always have a guard with you'' ''thank you for giving me this'' Ellaria said hugging him ''but a guard wont needed'' grasping his hand Ellaria lead Eddard out of the gardens down a corridor to the training yard

Eddard looked on as Ellaria made her way to a sword rack, removed two short swords then turned to face Eddard ''here'' she called tossing a sword to his feet then bring hers up to guard. Eddard looked at Ellaria then down at the sword and backup at her with his eye brow razed, Ellaria just smirked at him ''shall we'' she called at him, Eddard lent down to pick up the sword as he did he felt a jolt of pain go through himself as he did, Ellaria seeing this called to him ''are you okay'' ''I am fine let us start'' Eddard replied moving forward towards her sword at the ready.

Ellaria watched Eddard move forward the few things that her father tort her was sword play was to watch and wait for your Aponte to strike first as Eddard came within striking distance he swung hard at her, Ellaria raised her guard and blocked his attack and pushed him off buy shoulder charging him with all her weight knocking Eddard back and forwarded her advantage but thrusting her sword at him However Eddard dodged the attack struck her sword down then tripped her up on her back ''do you yield'' Eddard said Ellaria just smirked again and kicked Eddard legs bring him to his knees then wrestled him to the ground ''do you yield'' she asked

Eddard looked up at Ellaria though she was not as abled as himself with a sword she was resourceful and has skill ''yes I yield'' he answered Ellaria got up off Eddard and held out her hand to help him up, Eddard reached to grab her hand as he did he winched in pain and fell back to the ground Ellaria to his side to help him up ''we have to get you inside to examine your wound'' she said pulling his arm over her neck and shoulder ''ready'' eddard nodded and the rose together

By the time the pair arrived Ellaria room, Ellaria herself was exhausted having carry her heavier, taller and injured husband across Hellholt placing Eddard on the bed ''strip'' she said to Eddard, Eddard removed his pants and shirt remaining in his smallclothes as Ellaria examined his wound, ''you have broken some of the stitching and reopened the wound we are going to have remove the thread'' she explained to Eddard as turned leave the room, Eddard nodded in response and waited for Ellaria return he did not wait long as she return quickly ''I need you to hold this'' Ellaria said handing Eddard a bandage as she began to remove the broken thread.

Ellaria worked as quickly and carefully as she could as not to tear Eddard's skin or leave any thread to cause infection as ready to remove the last of it Ellaria looked up at Eddard ''ready'' she asked ''yes'' Eddard replied as moved his hand that held the bandage to his wound. Ellaria the last of the thread and Eddard applied pressor to it then rose from her knees and walked to the fire place and lit it then place a knife the fire

''we are going to have to cauterize your wound in order to seal it'' Ellaria said ''ok'' Eddard replied ''this is going to hurt'' ''I have suffered worst'' Ellaria just sighed as she checked the blade after check as poured a cup of milk of the poppy and gave it to Eddard ''you need to drink all of this'' Eddard took the drink and drank as Ellaria back to the knife seeing that was ready she removed it and faced Eddard ''lay down'' Eddard did as she said and waited for her to start.

Ellaria dragged the Knife along Eddard wound as gentle as possible trying cause anymore damage or pain to him as she finished Ellaria applied heal salve and rebadged it. Ellaria checked Eddard's pulse seeing that he was resting from the ordeal she moved to the other side of the bed and laid next to him letting sleep that her.

Ellaria awoke to a touch opening her eyes she found Eddard awake caressing her check, ''feeling better'' she asked ''somewhat thank you'' ''I did my duty as your wife'' she told him '' what were you doing just now'' ''just admiring your beauty'' Eddard said Ellaria rolled on top of Eddard and mounted his hips saying ''admire away''.

Lemon warning

Eddard looked up in aw at his wife, Ellaria is a strong, stubounre and a beauty to be hold he kissed her with a passion and began to remove her dress straps off her shoulders. Ellaria had never scene so much passion or desires from a man before as she felt her dress straps come off Eddard began to kiss down her keck to her breast where he suckled at them like a newborn she moaned and began to remove Eddard's smallclothes then started to stroke him

''Fuck'' Eddard cried as he felt seed spill into Ellaria hand catching his breath he grabbed Ellaria by the waist and rolled them over with him now on top, Ellaria watched as Eddard descended under her dress till she felt his breath on her cunt then she felt Eddard tongue enter her Ellaria wrapped her legs around Eddard head to push deeper into her.

And in one stoke Ellaria felt her release come, unwrapping her legs allowing Eddard to come back in to view of her, Eddard grab her legs and pulled them apart and then with all his strength thrusted into Ellaria he continued this pace until he spilled his seed into Ellaria they both stayed in each other embrace as they both drifted off to sleep.

The morning light broke through the curtains of the room awaking Ellaria to find herself alone in the bed looking around the room to find it void of any of Eddard's belonging's rising from the bed she ran to the curtains and opened them to view the harbor where she could still see the northern fleet. Turning back, she saw a note on the table picking it up she read it.

'' _my attention was need this morning I did not want to disturb your sleep if you still wish to a company us we depart at midday'' Eddard._

Ellaria found the note sweet she also found it odd that Eddard would think she would not come after everything she did placing the note down she began to pack, most what she owned would be fine for weather of Reach and Westerlands but not for the North, the winters in Dorne were to the rest of the country in fact it rarely snowed in Dorne then it dawned on Ellaria she had been born and raised in the lands of summer and now she is wed to the lands of winter and winter is coming.

As she finished packing their was knock on the door ''enter'' she called and in came Maester Warrick 'are you prepared to leave then' he asked her ''yes I am'' she replied turning to him 'I bout you some supplies for the journey' Warrick said handing Ellaria a bag, she opened to find full of basic healing supplies ''how'' she asked 'your husband may have sorted me out asking for bag of medicine and such' putting the bag on the bed Ellaria hugged Warrick ''thank you for everything you have done for me'' said she as she began to cry 'you need not waste your tears on an old man dear girl I will miss you Hellholt will not be the same without' Warrick said, Ellaria did nothing she just counited to hold her oldest friend let go of him she took one more look around her room to remember her old life her great joys and painful of memories exiting the room with Maester Warrick she closed the door on her old life the life of Ellaria Sand and in her place the life of Ellaria Stark would begin.

The pair walked in slice out of Hellholt to the docks Ellaria looked around finding no sign of her father when they reached the end they found Eddard talking and directing his men-at-arms ''Eddard'' she called he turned to face them ''Ellaria'' he greeted ''are you ready'' he asked Ellaria nodded in response ''I leave you in good hands'' Warrick said turning around back to Hellholt Ellaria grab his hand and turned him round ''of all the people I will miss it is you'' 'I bed you good luck in this join of yours'' he said hugger her before leaving the docks, Ellaria watched one of the most important men in her life walk away.

''are you okay'' Eddard asked ''I will be'' she answered grabbing her bags and walking up the gag plank to the ship Eddard sighed and followed her up ''cast off'' he called to his men ''cast off'' the call was repeated across the harbor each sailing toward the Reach.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eddard made his way through main camp the last Three months had taken its toll on him and his men since leaving Hellholt and it had been hell having lost one ship in the crossing to ironborn raid and another two to a storm he had lost 2000 men, Summer storms had also brought mud with it making progress slow down the horse's, bogging down the supplies wagons and causing sickness of bloody pux to break out as well as minor colds and shaking sickness amongst the men and the Ironborn harassing their supplies lines leading to desertions many of the Reachmen and Dornish.

As Eddard made his way to his tent he came across GreatJon waiting outside ''Jon'' he greeted him 'Ned' GreatJon said handing him a cup of beer then taking a swing from his ''Is something wrong Jon'' Eddard asked taking a drink 'Tarly and Cuy are at it again' GreatJon replied, Eddard sighed one of the more major problems was the lords of the Reach each of them was in it for them selves not each other case in point was Branston Cuy of Lord of Sunhouse and Randyll Tarly lord of Horn Hill both men were stubborn as all hell Randyll is military commander house Tarly is famous for their military strength and genius and view anything other than open battle as acts of weakens such as Branston Cuy.

When the Ironborn first began their attacks against the Reach, Branston order the adamant of his families' ancestral home to protect his people rather than meet the enemy on an open field of battle but in protecting his people he gave a force a thousand Ironborn took the castle give them a launch point to attack and raid deeper into the Reach. ''I will talk to them'' Eddard said as he continued to drink 'many of the men have been talking about leave Tarly and Cuy and going our own way and I agree with them'

Eddard coughed up his drink he himself had heard the complaints of the norther army but to hear it from his now vassal was disheartening to say the lest 'do what you will Eddard and I will follow but know this if we don't do something soon we rick losing this war'. GreatJon then left Eddard alone to his thought's as he entered his tent, Eddard knew he had to do something to get everyone back on course fighting the Ironborn and not each other.

The first thing he did was go over the maps of the Reach the scouts had been busy bringing back reports day and night of the Ironborn movement, troop numbers and supplies if he could find something of merit then maybe he could get Branston and Randyll to stop fighting each other and start fighting the war. As he went through the reports he found it what he was looking a report of Sunhouse from three days ago.

 _Location: Sunhouse_

 _Conidiation; Under Ironborn Occupation_

 _Strength of Force: 150-200 strong_

Eddard ready the report as three days ago the Ironborn force was down to a quarter of its strength as he counited to go through report he found another one for Sunhouse two days old detailing that only 100 men remand, the newest one that he came across stated that only force of 50-75 men were in Sunhouse something was going on that was making the Ironborn leave and Eddard need to find out exiting his tent he went in search of his vassal lord.

It didn't take long to find them they were all in the mess tent eating, drinking and talking amongst their men, he approached his men and they immediately stopped and looked to him ''we are breaking camp get the men information I want to be on the march by nightfall'' he commanded 'where are we going' GreatJon asked ''the Sunhouse'' Eddard said walking away from them towards Lord Cuy and Tarly.

Finding Randyll and Branston was easier then finding his own men all he had to do was follow the yelling, Eddard never understood the south he may have been fostered in the Vale as a young boy but never understood the culture of it all looking around the was proof that he didn't understand them. In the North everyone took care of each other and lived simple lives in times of war, winter, peace and famine it did not matter, in the south it came down to your family name and wealth you had, who could have the best armor, horse, sword, anything and very thing each lord trying to outdo each other for nothing.

As Eddard approached the command tent he heard Tarly and Cuy going at each 'you are a disgraces to the Reach Tarly and a coward' 'I am not coward Cuy I am the best commander in Westeros and the most respected Lord in the Reach ' 'Yes respected for flogging peasants' at least I still hold my home Cuy' 'I did want need to be do in order to protect my people unlike you' 'and where are your people your army, you are weak and are nothing'.

Eddard hearing enough entered the tent and gained their attention ''My lords I am here to tell you that we are breaking camp and moving out'' he told them 'and where are you and your army going' Branston asked ''Sunhouse resent scouting report say that it is undermanned'' Eddard replied 'and was I not informed of this until now' Branston asked ''I have just learned of the reports but something tells me that you already knew of the reports lord Tarly'' Eddard answered 'and what if I did you are not the Warden of the South there is nothing you can do' Randyll said.

Unfortunately, Eddard knew Randyll was right there was nothing he could the law was clear. When Aegon the I Targaryen completed the conquest of Westeros the first thing he did was sign into law that on Warden may interfere with ruling off than other in peace or war it is the oldest law in the Iron thrones history and one that no Warden may break without suffering great consequence.

''I not be able to do anything to you Lord Tarly, but I can inform Lord Tyrell'' Eddard said Randyll just laughed 'that fat flower will do nothing to me or my Family the Tyrells are house ruled by women and are nothing more than upstart stewards and little more' Randyll called walking out of the tent.

Eddard felt a great anger rise up in himself he wanted to go after Randyll but stopped himself he had more important things to do any go after a cunt like Randyll Tarly as he went to exit the tent Eddard felt a hand on his shoulder 'I thank you for helping me and my people I know it isn't much, but I can give you 60 fighting men-at-arms. ''I thank you for your offer, but I must decline'' Eddard responded leaving the tent. Having taken care of Tarly and Cuy Eddard went to seek out his wife but she found him first.


	13. message toreaders

to thereaders and followers of a man of ice andwomen of fire i write thiss message to inform you all that this story is currently been rewritten and worked on the title of the story and premiss will stay the same however the writing style will change and a few of the charaters will changes as well.


End file.
